Darth Mortalis
Darth Mortalis was a cyborg Sith male from Vulpter. Biography Early Life Darth Mortalis- an evil cyborg wishing to do nothing else than cause pain and suffering to any and all around him. This Sith was born over two-thousand years before the Clone Wars on Vulpter. Although his life didn’t “change the galaxy” in the way myth and legend presents it, it did indeed change the fate of a few outer rim planets like Vulpter. The following is a recording of his life up to today as best it can be presented. Vulpter is a highly populated, highly urbanized, and highly industrialized planet. Basically, it’s a standard Galactic Core planet. However, the majority of its population is not Gen’Dai, which is why historians are baffled about how one, Akash Nexker, came to live here. Two-thousand long years before the Clone Wars, a mature yet still young Gen’Dai, Akash Nexker, came to rise in the criminal underground of Vulpter. With a vibroblade and blaster Akash rose to the peak of criminal ranks in brutality, strategy, and what some thought of as magic. What it really was was a strong presence of the force within him. After each successive raid of the planet and every new killing of soldiers and workers the dark side grew within Akash. He was a faceless figure to most. A rather tall and skinny body of Gen’Dai walking around followed by mixed races of guards who always raided military targets, not like the average gang. When it became as serious situation, Akash became a noted figure in that particular chain of core planets in the galaxy. However, to most, he was just some murderer on a planet far away. That was until a Coruscant bank robbery. Before the bank robbery, Akash seemed to have been long gone; he had just had a large shootout with military forces stationed on Vulpter in which two giant tanks petroleum-based fuel around Akash exploded, burning his body. Strangely, his body was not found during later investigations. It was almost eight months until he was spotted again…. Eight months of training with the Sith. The Bank Robbery and Further Exploits In 1997 B.B.Y. Akash Nexker struck again, this time attacking a bank on Coruscant, sending out a clear message to the galaxy that was “You’re not safe. Vulpter cannot contain me now.” However, apart from his “commando” squad and his strategy, he was unrecognizable. He wore a huge cybernetic armor casing and was using what appeared to be a straight red lightsaber, obviously given to him by the Sith. On Vulpter his skill with the force and blade was unrecognizable and appeared foreign, but on Coruscant, the capitol of the Jedi Order, the ways of saber and force combat were not too strange. During the assault on the Coruscant bank Akash was referred to by a banker as “Akash Nexker”. Akash went into a violent rage upon hearing his own name and force-strangled the banker to death before hissing in a deep and calm voice, “The name’s Darth Mortalis. You?” The robbery lasted more than two hours in which time fifteen Coruscani police arrived, most of which dispatched on the spot, accompanied by two Jedi (armed with a curved green lightsaber and a straight blue lightsaber which Mortalis took upon killing them). Mortalis’ own squad had no casualties and managed to escape with over twenty-nine million credit’s worth of supplies that mysteriously disappeared, most likely given to the Sith. However, over the next four hundred years these attacks weren’t uncommon and the seemingly immortal (in age and in combat) Mortalis grew stronger and stronger with each new raid, killing more and more foes, including many Jedi. However, these attacks slowed in the year 1592 B.B.Y. and came to a total halt in 1588 B.B.Y. It seemed to many that Mortalis had died somewhere, and he was forgotten over time and became a memory of distant past. Haunting Memory Memories often come back to haunt you. Mortalis was not an exception to this stereotype. In the year 89 B.B.Y. the recognizable cyborg Mortalis appeared in security footage of the Coruscani bank he had robbed so long before. Guard found him as odd and cycled through old news, getting an odd feeling that he was a threat. When they found the recording of his attack troops were ordered to protect the bank for at least two days, accompanied by Jedi forces as well. Almost twenty troops were at the bank the next day but no attack occurred… there. Over forty commando troops with Mortalis as their commander attack the Jedi Temple, killing two Jedi Masters, four knights, and twelve younglings mercilessly. However, when overwhelmed by Republic forces Mortalis and his troops ran for their shuttle, destroying everything in their path. Once inside their ship they fired missiles and cannons at they Temple and the city, eventually leaving the planet. Other anti-Jedi strikes by Mortalis and his commandoes (now known as the “Morte”, the followers of Mortalis- and “Death” in Latin) occurred throughout the core planets, destroying millions of credits worth of public and private property and resulting in the death of over two hundred people, most of which being civilians. Mortalis’ reign of terror occurred until about 23 B.B.Y. when other dark forces apart from him began moving and new conflicts began to rise. Knowing the few remaining Sith in the galaxy were planning something big, Mortalis decided to sit back and watch before getting too important. Mortalis’ activity slowed until the Clone Wars when his commandoes, in an attempt to show the Sith their “anti-Republic” stance began attacking random Clone and Republic civilian targets. During the Clone Wars the Morte as well as their leader helped create a steep 40% rise in Galactic pirate and mixed crime rates, yet never seemed to completely affiliate themselves with the CIS, wishing to maintain their status as an individual group rather than join the mass of companies and other groups joining the CIS. Dark Times... Even for the Sith, and Rise to Power Again At the end of the Clone Wars, Mortalis realized he’d contributed very little to the CIS cause (apart from wasting a couple thousand Republic tax-payer’s dollars). If he had joined the CIS he would most likely be a colonel or general by now, yet he had not, and now all chances of reviving the cause were dead. Now was a time of complete darkness, even for Sith like Mortalis. The Empire was destroying the remnant of the “other” Sith and the Confederacy. The Alliance was also very anti-Sith as well. The two powerful organizations in the galaxy were both against Mortalis and his kind. Mortalis could do no more to affect the galaxy and so he went into hiding once again, not totally dispending his troops yet now working mostly as an individual aboard the Invincible, his ship. When the Empire collapsed, Mortalis, not wanting to enter hiding again, pulled out his forces and began waging full scale war on the galaxy, eventually finding the Sith and becoming an official member of their society. His forces, although separated from the Sith, became a military organization that the Sith would often call upon as an elite military striking force right before an invasion. As the Sith gradually gained power, Mortalis rose higher in rank, realizing his true place in the universe; in the Sith Order, preparing for the day where he could influence change in the galaxy and crush the remains of democracy under the heels of his shoe (which he lacks because he has enormous cybernetic feet). Today he is among the Sith, rarely actually at Kroprulu, preferring to travel around the galaxy in search of Jedi to hunt down and ways to undermine the Republic and the fragile supports of the civilized galaxy…. 'Truth ' Darth Mortalis was created by my thoughts. I can prove this. Go to StarWars.com and you can look me up, I have been there for years. You can also contact me at Darth_Mortalis@hotmail.com The reason why I am "Coming out" now is due to reading fan fic. I have enjoyed it very much. The story lines most have done, are great. Wrong, but great. I love to read them. Thank you for taking Mortalis to different levels. The reason I want to give my email out is because I want some one to wright a fan fic on who Mortalis trully is. I have concept art I am willing to share. The only thing I request is for you to submit your idea of the character of Mortalis. Who ever I choose, I will endorse. I would love to have a sneak peak at the book first. Not required. Personality Darth Mortalis has a cruel and serious personality. While usually stoic he shows great malice and anger when provoked. He is a rather intelligent sentient but acts like a violant animal. He was once is often called "The Ackley" for his hunting behavior and brutal methods of catching prey. A few people were known to have joked about him and asked each other if they'd have rather have fought an ackley or Darth Mortalis. The decision was never made. Funfacts -Mortalis' name was a play on the Latin mort or morti-meaning death. -The creator of Mortalis is a cyborg-fan in Star Wars. Mortalis was based off of Grievous's saber-skills and intelligence, Durge's ferocity, and IG-88 (actually a droid) pure murderous actions. -Mortalis was originally going to be a CIS general, but it was decided to allow him his own Sith organization. -The two original killers of the "Clone Wars" Mortalis were Bedan Kecle and Lucald Fernandi, both of whom had names based off a jumble of letters from their creators' (the creator of Mortalis and his best friend's) names. M M M